something on the side
by KlaineMellarkGranger
Summary: Draco and Hermione have been dating for the past year. but when something happens to Hermione...Draco wonders if he is losing his "something on the side" READ AND REVEIW


**DRAMIONE FANFIC GUYS! Sorry another one lol. glee one's soon. KLAINE. sorry :) but yeah here you go... something on the side by MOI**

**Disclaimer: i don't own harry potter, if i did i would be QUEEN ROWLING. and im not, and im deffo not as good a writer as her. but you know. i will survive working in mcdonalds**

Draco and Hermione had secretly been dating for the past year, it had been exciting at first with nobody knowing their secret but sadly all good things come to an end and Ginny, being all knowing and what not, found out. It didn't take from the excitement of it all but all the same it wasn't as sneaky.

Hermione was in the great hall when someone shouted out her name,

"GRANGER" she turned to see that it was Malfoy. She feigned a roll of her eyes so as not to look suspicious to her friends and walked over to him, secretly smiling at herself.

"Yes Malfoy?" She said sarcastically.

"A word" He said already walking out of the great hall as she followed, excitement playing at her heart. Draco took her to the boy's bathroom on the first floor because he knew that nobody would be there in fear of moaning Myrtle attempting to make them moan to.

Pressing Hermione against the wall of one of the cubicles they began to kiss, slowly at first but when Hermione felt his tongue tickling her lower lip as to ask for permission to enter her mouth she gladly received his and their tongues began to wrestle with one another. It would be no surprise that they got carried away and let it is known that they did not show up for potions.

Professor Snape was not impressed

* * *

Later on that day both Hermione and Draco went to the great hall together only separating at the entrance so that each could sit with their friends. Hermione felt her cell-phone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out to see who from. Of course it was from Draco; smiling inwardly she read the text.

_Hey, I have a question…_ Slightly worried she replied.

_About what?_ it wasn't until several minutes passed that he responded.

_Would you be upset if I forgot to use a condom?_

Hermione's life flashed before her eyes, had she really just had unprotected sex? She got up from her table abruptly and began to run; she ran all the way to Hogsmead and ordered herself a butterbeer. Ginny and Draco who had run after her finally caught up with her.

"I'll be having that" said Ginny; she took the glass off of her best friend found a table as drank it herself. Hermione wiped the tears out of her eyes and looked up at Draco.

"Draco, you don't want to have kids in your life do you?"

It looked as though he was thinking about it and Hermione was just about to burst into tears again when he finally said;

"I think I would, at least with you I would." He looked into her eyes and smiled.

* * *

Hermione burst into tears as they went for the first scan. She was carrying twins. She looked at Draco who's eyes where fixed to the picture of his two children on screen… the couple had told everything to their closest friends but now naturally the whole school know about the Granger/ Malfoy baby. Whispers going around about how the two most well behaved kids in school (or well the two teacher's pets) had feelings for each other and children together.

Dumbledore decided to give them a house to share about 100 FT away from hagrid's hut so then there would not be as much bulling going on in the common rooms, as for the moving round school, there are allowed to be 10 minutes late for lesson and everyone is under strict instruction to not be mean. But Hermione never came into school; she was at home, to busy reading books Draco, Harry and Ron keep coming to give, books of the lessons most likely, but some of the thing Hermione liked, cheesy kids' books but Draco brought her the odd guide to parenting that had some pretty amusing pictures in.

* * *

As time went on Draco and Hermione grew up more and more. When Hermione was 4 months pregnant she and Draco had their first proper argument. It was horrible, Hermione never felt so bad in her life, as Draco stormed out the house she collapsed on the floor and cried until the love of her life came back, when he did Hermione ran up to him and kissed his lips passionately.

When Hermione was 6 months she felt the first signs of being a parent… hormones where getting really bad and she had now hit the love of her life and had a go at Ron, and well she had to go shopping for baby stuff, a cot, clothes and blankets. It was bad enough pushing a trolley around IKEA but she didn't have Draco to help her, after the incident. Draco had come in from late and he was drunk, he had been out drinking with some of the slytherin pupil's and had forgotten all about Hermione when he brought a pretty blonde slytherin home. Hermione pushed him out the house and from then in he slept on the slytherin sofas waiting for his "yummy mummy" to call him back. All he wanted was her back but she never asked him to come back.

* * *

"One more push"

"AHHHHHHHH"

Hermione sighed as she heard the screams of her two little girls: Rachel and Emma. Suddenly the doors swung open. It was Draco,he had not spoken to Hermione since she kicked him out but she looked at him with is big hazel eyes and all Draco did was run up to his girlfriend and hugged her, he held her so close to his body she could hear his heart beating. When he let go they both burst into floods of tears. There where teen parents now after all. What would Harry, Ron, Pansy and Blaize do!

* * *

"RACHEL, GET HERE NOW"

Rachel obviously took after her dad; with her straight blonde hair, grey eyes and her madness. She was a nightmare. Unlike Emma, who took after Hermione; brown wavy hair that her mother had put in pig tails and her love of books. They arrived at platform 9 ¾ and went through the wall. First Draco and Rachel closely followed by Hermione and Rachel. They planted themselves next to the spot that they had planned on meeting Bill and Fluar who were dropping off Victoire and Teddy Lupin for their first year at Hogwarts too.

After they had finally settled Rachel down they both saw bill waving at them. "Hey Mr and Mrs Malfoy!" it was true last year Draco and Hermione had got married, it was the best day of their life with a horse drawn carriage and a castle Hermione felt like a princess.

When they had said good bye to Rachel and Emma, they walked out of platform 9 ¾ and decided to go home. On the way home Hermione said to Draco "how did we happen? You know us, I've forgotten, I've been in love with you to long" and Draco simply said, "it was because you where something on the side"

**A/N: Thank you for reading. I really hoped you liked it. please reveiw. please please please with sprinkles and 100 cherries on top!**


End file.
